L'Escort-Boy
by LoloSawyer
Summary: Pour aider un ami, Eren Jaeger accepte de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas, pour réaliser une tâche particulièrement ardu: séduire Levi Ackerman, un homme très puissant dans le milieu criminel. Pas facile quand on a aucune notion en matière de séduction ni de sex-appeal! Mais il est déterminé à l'attirer dans ses filets à moins qu'il ne tombe, le premier, dans les siens...


**Kikouuuuu!**

**Alors d'abord BONNE ANNÉE, quand même^^**

**Et me revoilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, qui me tient aussi à cœur que les autres. Pour Mon Bel Inconnu, la suite dans la semaine, soyez patients, soyez patients ^^ **

**Je voulais faire cette histoire depuis un long moment déjà mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de l'écrire. On change de décor, et certes, dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas spécialement grand chose et je n'en suis pas très fière T T mais je l'aime comme ça, bizarrement. Curieux, non? J'espère que ça va vous plaire et pour les petits impatients, on n'apprends pas grande chose dans ce chapitre, rien d'important mais soyez patients! Je ne peux pas dévoiler toutes mes cartes! ;)**

**Navré pour les fautes que vous trouverez! ^^**

* * *

><p>Mon cœur déjà très fébrile, bondit dans ma poitrine quand elle apparut, la longue et majestueuse limousine noire. Serait-il là, ce soir ? Où serait-ce encore un de ses sbires ? Une part souhaitait de tout cœur la seconde possibilité.<p>

Adossé contre un mur, j'observais avec grand intérêt chaque mouvement de la limousine qui manœuvrait pour se garer correctement. Je n'étais pas le seul captivé par ce spectacle, peu digne d'attention pourtant. Tous les gens sorties pour prendre l'air où fumer devant le club, regardaient aussi attentivement que moi la voiture. Certains avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard, d'autres avec une crainte non dissimulé. Admiration et peur. C'était bien les deux mots qui le représentait le plus. Pour ma part, j'étais encore hésitant de voir de quel côté je penchais. De la peur sans le moindre doute.

Si ça se trouve, il n'était même pas là. Je m'affolais peut-être pour rien. C'était rare de le voir se déplacer de lui-même mais au fil de ces semaines éprouvantes , j'avais quasiment appris par cœur son emploi du temps. Du moins, en ce qui concerne ses sorties du soir : elles se limitaient toujours aux clubs sélects qu'il possédait. Sinon, je ne connaissais rien de lui. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas si il était intéressé par les escorts où tout simplement par les hommes, tout court. Il n'y avait jamais de femme près de lui mais ça ne signifiait rien de particulier. Ce crétin de Jean travaillait sur lui depuis des mois mais il n'arrivait même pas à savoir ses goûts où ses préférences ! Ah, ils sont doués les flics d'aujourd'hui !

Mais l'absence de présence féminine ne m'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Sinon, j'aurais déjà lâché l'affaire et je serais en train de consoler mon meilleur ami qui pleurerait sur la mystérieuse et subite disparition de son petit-ami, j'ai nommé Jean, fidèle cousin des mammifères et du cheval avant tout. Disparition dont je ne serais en aucun cas responsable, bien entendu. Les accidents arrivent si vite et par pur hasard...

Je me morigénais moi-même. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de fantasmer sur la mort de Jean. J'aurais tout le loisir d'y penser plus tard. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que _lui_ qui comptait. Toutes mes pensées se concentraient sur _lui_ seul. Il était le plus important pour le moment. Bon, je devais réussir cette fois. Pas question de tout foirer. Encore. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, je n'ai jamais fait des trucs comme ça !

La porte arrière de la limousine s'ouvrit, coupant net mes réflexions. Je frissonnais inconsciemment. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du froid où d'autre chose, mais impossible de stopper mes frissons. Dire que je ne lui avais jamais parlé, ni regardé en face, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, à cause des occasions ratés, toutes par ma faute où plutôt à cause de mes deux pieds gauche. Et là, je tremblais alors qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Par chance, ça j'en suis plus que content. Toutes les fois où je m'étais ridiculisé en publique, alors que je tentais vainement de m'approcher de lui normalement – soit à cause d'une gamelle où d'une circonstance parfois flippante – et que par miracle, il était le seul à ne jamais se retourner. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemble le nul qui faisait autant de boucan derrière son dos à chaque sortie. C'était le Karma, j'en étais sûr.

Soit il est sourd, soit il ne me jugeait même pas digne de se retourner pour voir si je n'étais pas une quelconque menace. Mais j'étais certainement la personne la moins menaçante du monde, surtout pour lui.

Quand un pied, dont le possesseur était toujours inconnu, se posa sur le sol, j'ai manqué de tomber. Putain, je paniquais beaucoup trop. A ce train là, j'allais encore repartir les mains bredouilles et Jean ne serait pas content, bien que je n'en n'ai rien à foutre qu'il le soit où pas. Mais ça serait une ridiculisation de plus ajouté au compteur et je n'étais pas assez fort pour supporter une nouvelle défaire. Cette fois, plus de chat agressif où de femme parano, la rue était déserte et il y avait pas plus de cinq personnes dehors.

_Fight, Eren, Fight !_

Fausse alerte : ce n'était qu'un de ses homme de mains. Je faillis me gifler moi-même pour être autant déçu : à la moindre précipitation ou faux pas, je risque de finir vendu à des psychopathes qui me rendront accro à la cocaïne et je passerais mon temps à offrir mon cul pour une nouvelle dose. Bon, d'après Jean, cette méthode était très fréquente dans ce genre de milieu mais _lui_, ne la tolérait pas. Il préférait se débarrasser des problèmes immédiatement, moins fatiguant et moins stressant, je présume. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré où non, à vrai dire...

Je reconnais l'homme qui venait de sortir, un homme grand avec des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux qui semblaient capter tout ce qui bouge. J'étais à l'abri, les ténèbres de la nuit me couvrait, j'étais assez éloigné : il ne me verrait vraiment que si je me décide à faire un pas. Alors, était-il venu où pas ? _S'il vous plaît, faites que oui !_

Un autre pied se posa au sol. Un homme sortit. Mon cœur rata un battement et je faillis m'étrangler en avalant une bouffée d'air de travers. Tout mon corps se mit en ébullition et l'adrénaline déferla par vague écrasante. Le monde autour se mit à ralentir et bientôt, je ne voyais que cet homme et rien d'autre. C'était lui. Encore plus magnifique que la dernière fois.

Levi Ackerman.

Comme à chaque fois, son aura me percuta de plein fouet et je dus m'appuyer fermement sur le mur pour ne pas tomber à genoux. J'étais pantois dès que je le voyais. Ce n'était pas que moi, il faisait cet effet-là, à tout le monde. Les quelques personnes devant le club paraissaient aussi fébriles que moi et le dévorait des yeux avec une sorte de luxure dans le regard. Ouah, il excitait même les inconnus à distance, ce que j'aimerais pouvoir plaire autant que lui. Comparé à lui, je ne suis même pas un insecte, je ressemblais plus à une vermine.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy..._

A un point presque intolérable. D'une beauté sans égale, d'un charme légendaire, d'un magnétisme envoûtant, tout chez lui était parfait. Physiquement, je veux dire. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux mettant en valeur des yeux d'une couleur semblable à l'acier, s'accordant parfaitement avec une peau blanche et délicate. Je ne me lassais jamais des traits gracieux de son visage et je ne pense pas que je m'en lasserais un jour. Il était comme une œuvre d'art qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais d'admirer et dont on s'abreuvait à chaque fois de sa beauté.

Depuis que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, je n'avais plus le moindre doute sur mes préférences sexuelles.

Ce soir, il portait un long manteau noir qui m'empêchait de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Son pantalon était aussi noir. Trop de noir était moche mais lui, ça lui allait si bien que ça serait un crime de lui interdire de porter cette couleur !

Quelque part, je le détestais un peu parce que les types comme lui me rappelait à quel point les types comme moi étaient si ordinaires et communs. Mais je ne devais pas laisser l'attirance sexuelle que j'éprouvais pour lui se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Malgré que Levi était très très attirant et qu'il me donnait chaud rien qu'avec sa présence, je n'avais pas pour projet de quitter l'état pour me marier avec lui, adopter quatre enfants et prendre deux chiens, un berger allemand et un labrador chocolat. Non, j'avais pour projet de me servir de lui avant de le mettre derrière les barreaux, ce qui pourrait constituer un léger frein à notre histoire.

Le travail avant le sexe. Euuh... c'est pas les copines avec les copains ?

Mais nom de Dieu, on s'en fout ! Je te jure, Jean, que si je réussis, je te ferais te prosterner à genoux avant de baiser mes pieds avec dévotion. Sale petit con d'incapable.

J'avais bien le droit de me rincer l'œil, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je soupirais. Mes rêves seraient encore bien chauds, cette nuit. A moins que je ne dorme pas de la nuit...

Concentration, Eren. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là.

Je reportais toute mon attention sur lui, alors qu'il s'avançait avec flegme vers l'entrée du club, presque avec ennui. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être là mais si je me fiais à ses expressions, il n'était jamais ravi. Ni content. Ni énervé. Ni fatigué. Je crois qu'en cinq semaines, je ne l'avais pas vu autrement qu'indifférent, aussi impassible que la mort. C'est à cause de son indifférence surtout que les gens ne savaient pas comment agir avec lui, comment lui plaire, comment ne pas l'énerver. Comment deviner ses émotions si il était aussi expressif qu'une statue ? J'avais tellement travailler sur lui que j'avais la sensation de le connaitre personnellement.

Alors qu'il s'avançait plus vite vers le club, une vraie panique s'empara de moi. Une pure et dure. C'était maintenant où jamais. Je devais l'aborder tout de suite sinon, c'était une autre tentative lamentable que j'allais essuyer. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler faiblement à l'idée de l'approcher. C'était pas l'idéal ! Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de réussir une bonne fois pour toute, rien ne pouvait entraver mes plans. A part le Seigneur lui-même. Mais Levi étant voué pour l'enfer, je ne pense pas que Dieu l'aidera.

Je vérifiais une dernière fois mon allure : j'avais passé une chemise blanche par dessous un jean à la couleur sombre et une veste élégante. Contrairement à d'habitude, j'étais sur mon trente-et-un. J'étais mal à l'aise à vrai dire. Même si je portais ce genre de fringues, je ne me trouvais toujours pas assez séduisant pour attirer son regard ni le regard de qui que ce soit, pour ainsi dire. Hors, je devais lui plaire un minimum.

Le stress montait crescendo alors que je m'avançais dans sa direction. Il fallait que je l'aborde mais qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? Je n'avais jamais dragué, pas une seule fois ! Les paroles de séducteurs me paraissaient incompréhensibles où trop lourdes, et inappropriés pour lui ! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _Est-ce que je vais lui plaire ?_

_Omondieu !_

Il était là, tout proche, il avait, une énième fois, le dos tourné. A croire que je suis destiné à ne voir que son dos et ses fesses. Pas mal, les fesses, soit dit en passant...

_Non Eren, Non ! On ne bave pas sur le cul d'un criminel ! C'est pas bien !_

Plus que quelques pas...

L'histoire de ma vie, c'est que j'attire les problèmes. Où pour ainsi dire, les problèmes sont amoureux de moi. La malchance aussi.

Et là, comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre, il se produisait deux événements en même temps : la première, un type complètement éméché sortit du club, bousculant Levi au passage, le forçant à se retourner vers moi mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de croiser mon regard. Parce que le type éméché eut l'excellente idée de me pousser violemment avant de me renverser sa bière sur la tête en hurlant :

- Va te faire foutre, Yvonne, salope !

_Le Karma._

La première pensée que j'ai réussi à formuler, c'était _Yvonne ? Sérieux ?_

Je ressemblais à une Yvonne. La bousculade me fit tomber à terre, intégralement, j'avais la tête collé contre le bitume parce que mes mains inutiles n'arrivaient jamais à me protéger entièrement. Je sentais l'odeur de la bière ainsi que son liquide poisseux dans mes cheveux et dans mon cul. _Putain. De. Bordel. Merde. _Je n'osais même pas lever la tête ni me relever alors que j'entendais certains rires et exclamations étouffés. L'ivrogne s'éloignait en titubant, son odeur pestilentielle disparaissait avec lui. Le béton était très froid et j'étais sûr de m'être éraflé le genou droit. Je grimaçais plus de fureur que de douleur. La fureur me brouillait la vue alors que dans mon crâne, je n'arrêtais pas de hurler les paroles les plus vulgaires et grossières de ma vie.

_Non mais sérieux ?!_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi moi ?_

_Après le matou violent et la femme détraquée, un alcoolique me prenant pour sa pute ?!_

Les rires moqueurs redoublèrent et ne firent qu'augmenter mais je refusais de bouger. Si je montrais mon visage à Levi, je n'avais plus aucune chance de le séduire. Et rien n'est plus séduisant qu'un homme, face contre terre, empestant la bière. Je déconne, ça pouvait pas être pire. Aaah, Jean, j'ai vraiment très très très envie de te buter. Je serais prêt à sacrifier mon billet pour le paradis pour ça.

Soudainement, les rires se figèrent et je cru hurler de frayeur quand deux chaussures s'aplatirent à cinq centimètres de mon visage. Mon cœur s'accéléra et les frissons recommencèrent.

C'est lui. Je sais que c'est lui.

Je ne saurais dire comment je peux le savoir mais je le sais, c'est tout.

Il eut un long silence pendant lequel tout le monde retenait son souffle en attente de ce qui allait suivre. Même moi, je me retenais de respirer. Je n'entendais pas seulement que les battements de mon cœur, mais aussi sa respiration si légère mais dont j'étais tellement conscient. J'étais conscient de chaque geste qu'il ferait, comme si j'avais un radar incrusté dans le crâne. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Dieu m'en garde, mais de l'instinct de survie. Nos sens se développent encore plus quand on se sent en danger. Et là, je me sentais comme du bétail coincé par un loup vorace et cruel. Putain, si ça se trouve, il savait ce que je voulais, pourquoi j'étais ici ! Non, non aucune chance mais pourquoi il me fixait alors ? Je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi. C'était désagréable et grisant. _Ne montre pas ta tête, ne montre pas ta tête. Ne me regardes pas, ne me regardes pas. Ironique quand on sait que j'essayais d'attirer son regard depuis quatre foutues semaines !_

Et puis un mot, clair et distinct retentit dans le silence, abattant la sentence :

- Dégoûtant.

Hein ?

- Tch !

_Hein ?_

Total black-out dans mon cerveau. Ainsi que dans mon corps. Et dans mon esprit. J'avais l'impression de ne plus appartenir à mon propre n'étais rien, déconnecté de toute attache sous l'effet du choc massive. Et pas juste parce que je m'attendais à ce qu'il hurle : _Tuez cet enculé de stalker pervers! _ Mais parce que … **HEIN** ? ? Je n'arrivais même plus à penser.

Levi tourna les talons et je vis ses chaussures disparaître au fur et à mesure, me laissant derrière lui, amorphe et sans aucun signe de reconnexion entraînant la première lueur d'intelligence.

C'était la première fois que je parlais à Levi Ackerman, où pour être plus exact, qu'il m'adressait la parole. Et ces premiers mots, son seul et unique mot : _Dégoûtant._

Apparemment, mon projet de le foutre en prison ne serait pas le seul frein à notre histoire.

Mon nouveau faux boulot commençait mal. Très mal. Si jamais, j'avais besoin d'une carte pour me représenter, je marquerais :

_Eren Jaeger_

_Faux escort-boy pourri_

_Sex-appeal proche d'un caribou_

_Malchanceux chronique._

_Proche de la dépression nerveuse et à deux doigts de tuer un homme de la loi._

_Boulot contre ma volonté : séduire Levi Ackerman, homme plus beau qu'un Dieu et aussi malveillant que Satan._

**_Enchanté._**


End file.
